Infinites of the War
Infinites of the War is the enormous crossover. Plot All heroes and villains that didn't speak were fighting in the war. 'Opening' Ultimate Fusion Warrior teleports countless villains from other series. Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. It turns out Azmuth overheard the conversation Exto-Kngiht: What have we got here? (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) I always wanted a birdy. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Azmuth sends a distress call to the heroes which teleports them to the battlefield Demonstar: How are we going to capture all the heroes. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. Negrox: Time to get revenge. 'The War' All teams was teleported into the crosstime. Bardock Jr. (DBAF): It is time. Fred: Why are we here and where'd those heroes come from. Caliston: I think Azmuth teleported us here. Willie: Couldn't he just tell us why he teleported us here. Jenevile: Where is he by the way? Meanwhile.... Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Kai Plug-in Aegis X7 Viva Accident Mode (fused with Supreme Kai and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): It is it, the time dimension. Shade: Where are we again? I remember fighting Scavenger Arcina: Another GREAT Crossover! Hooray? Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Kai Plug-in Aegis X7 Viva Accident Mode (fused with Supreme Kai and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): (begins powering up) Upto: Where's Azmuth? Nemesis: Probably attacked? The villains attacked the heroes Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Kai Plug-in Aegis X7 Viva Accident Mode (fused with Supreme Kai and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): Oh no! Two revolting Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version and Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition his the revolting is efforts, made a efforts fusion. Fred: I can handle this (transforms) Gasket! Blaze: I've never seen so many aliens in my life. Balto: You just did. Freeza: Are those guys behind us the villains. Blaze: Let's ask them. Exo-Tom: I'm going to pulverize you all. Spopovich: Where are we? Gohenks: Hey, is that dad? (points to Fred) Fred: What do you want, kid? Spopovich: It's us. We're your sons. Fred: I HAVE KIDS!!!! Willie: Hate to break up your conversation but we're being attacked by the villains. Two revolting Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version and Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition was fusion. Fred: Let's do this (transforms) Rockhard!!! (pummels Azeroth) Demonstar: Back away from him!! (shoots a sonic scream at Rockhard) Fred (as Rockhard): They're too many!!! But he light appears. Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (screams) FRED! But he after Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version and Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition he turns into Super Saiyan God and into Revolting form his by Viva Accident Mode. Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I am Revolted! Willie: Oh no! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted again! Bardock Jr. (DBAF): All right! Come on! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Yeah I'm come on! Omniaxur: We can't surrender.The fate of the whole universe depends on it. Jaden: They're too strong!! (faints from injuries) Bobby: JADEN!!! Jordan: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOBODY BEATS UP JADEN EXCEPT ME!!!! (jumps on a robot a rips his head off) Dustin: (Absorbs a forever knight's armor) Nice armor.(punches forever knight) Conner freezes Necropolix but Necropolix breaks out and pokes Conner's eyes. Conner: MY EYES!!! Bardock Jr. (DBAF): (turns into Super Saiyan 4 God and prepares his Kamehameha) Ka... mehame... HHHAAAAA!!! (blasts a Kamehameha wave at Necropolix) Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (uses to Don't Tell Me!) Don't get out! Rex: (rubs his butt on Bazilizk) Hahahahahaha!!! Evan: The war is happening too soon. I think we should wait a while. Ristego: You wanna wait for this? (rolls at Evan and knocks him off a cliff) Evan: Helllppppp!!!!!! Finn: I'll save you! (transforms into Goop, then stretches and catches Evan, and puts him back on a cliff) Ultimate Carly: (flies to a cliff and stretches her Goop arm to Finn, and the arm and Finn become one) Finn: Help! Evan: It's time for me to return the favor! (transforms into ABC and makes a knife, then cuts the goo) Carly: (regenerates, this time sticking Evan in his arm, too) I don't think so. Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): It's you finished! (kicks out at Conner) Demonstar fires a sonic scream at Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 no effect is Super Saiyan God, via Perodua Viva Accident. Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Is that all you got?! Evan: Not the best idea, was it? Finder: No! (starts flying towards arm) Spopovich: You know who'd be perfect for this (transforms) Reptalien!! (jumps on 5 of Bozo's robots) It's just too easy!!! Gohenks: Evildoers beware!!! Gohenks has arrived! (transforms) Ripclaws! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! (releases a sonic scream on Rings) Rings: It'll take more than that to take me out. (throws rings at Ripclaws) Gohenks (as Ripclaws): Oww!! (becomes unconscious) Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): What is cannot 45 minutes his Galvan defused? Flashback! Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Oh my god! Super Saiyan 4 God Bardock Jr. (DBAF): (but hand up and Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 sits to the hand) What is going on that revolted defuses? Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): But he time up in 0:00 about defuses from 45 minutes. Flashback end! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Oh no, defused! Toady: CANNONBALL!! (jumps on Mephos) Mephos: Let me go!! Toady: Never in a million years. Star-Knight: (to Specurs) Shoo foul creature, back to the pit from which you came. Specurs: RUN AWAY!!!! Star-Knight: DIE!!! (impales Specurs) Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Revolt Blast! (uses to Mimicry, and fires a Kamehameha wave at Star-Knight) Fred: SPECURS!!! (transforms) Draco!!! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version. HOW DARE YOU!!! (pummels Star-Knight) Star-Knight: Is that the best you can do because I didn't feel a thing. I'm going to kill you, mhahahahahahahahaha!!!! Fred: I'm not going to hell, I'm taking you with me!!! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): It is that on Goku's ends, that is Super Saiyan 10 rises again attacks Super Broly but Super Broly uses Ultra Eraser Cannon appearing to have been vapourized! Fred: Yes, we know. All the Kurt 10 villian shot beams at Kurt and his friends Kurt: ARG!! (transforms into NRGrade and shot beams back at the villians, knocking all of them except Prime Kevin out) Only one left. Eight-eight: I got it. (shoots missles at Prime Kevin) Got him! Prime Kevin: I'm getting out of here! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 did, Lord Zedd blasts'' a solar beam at Star-Knight and Fred but Abduzon blows Fred away and the beam killed Star-Knight Ecto-Knight: You can't kill Fred, he's like a cocroach. Lord Zedd: Even cockroaches die. Shade: I hate crossovers. ''Wrath and Envy used their powers and pins him down on the wall. Wrath: Die you scum. Envy: Obviously, I am very very jealous of your hair. Greed: Vhy Von't Ve Kvill Them? Pride: Good idea, Greed. I should have thought of that earlier. After all I am the leader. Shade: (stares at them) You guys are so irritating. Calliste: (blasts them with mana, they fly across the room) Can't we just call it a day and get out of this mess? Peixes: Where the heck are we? So many aliens fighting? Cibus: This must be another huge crossover. Ledus: Not again. Decibel: People shouls understand, THIS IS A COMEDY SHOW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Sartan: I like wars! Ledus: We'll probably stay stuck here until we finish the fight. Well who are we fighting? But was landed is after Alza M2 Edition it was now Piccolo's cape. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid Reginated Mode (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): It is that unstoppable. Melvin: ME! Retrecir: We're fighting that evil hypnotic duck? Melvin: YES (hypnotises Retrecir, Decibel, Sartan, and Sakana) Peixes: Oh crab. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid Reginated Mode (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): No way! Decibel: KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS!!! Cibus: I CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! Nengyuan: But I can! (shoots energy beams at them) Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid Reginated Mode (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Solar Flare! (but Melvin failed his Solar Flare) What! Peixes: Hey! Don't you have your own villain to fight? Nengyuan: Yeah but... I fight him all the time. Peixes: Oh I get it. Meanwhile the characters of Omni-knights appeared. Sir Cador: Where are we? Paradox: Azmuth sent me a signal from the future. Sir Esclabor: Bashing time. Paul: Wow, so many weird monsters. Giant crabs, centaurs, four armed blue monkeys- what's going on here?!? Sir Cador: Says the guy that can turn into a giant lizard. Paul; Let's fight (transforms into Icescream) (freezes Trocconeuse) His was landed now a Cell. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): That is about other time. Jake : Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna beat em' up, too! *transforms into Freeze*'' Freeze''! *freezes and slices monsters* Jared : *makes a bazooka* Boom! *shoots couple of villains* Samantha: Dudes, focus! *absorbs rock* Time to smash! Fred: Dude, watch out! (transforms into Icepick) (saves Jake) Jake as Freeze: Thanks, dude! Fred as Icepick: Don't mention it. Jenevile:(to Kristen) Hey, are you AML F7-001? Willie: Fight now, questions later. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I don't that question later. Jon: Have you guys any idea who's behind all this? Willie: As the matter of fact, no. Sam: Woah! What is the heck going on? (Barely misses a laser attack) Ren: I don't... but I'M REALLY LIKING IT! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire (Ren 10): Sweet... let's fire it up! (Shoots fire everywhere) (Dr. Frogkisser wakes up) Dr. Frogkisser: What the... where am I? (Looks around and sees Nelson I-III) Nelson, Nelson II... AND NELSON III!!! I can't believe it... (Stands on Nelson III's back) NOW LET'S GO DESTROY PEOPLE! Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (fused with Super Saiyan God and via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Dr. Frogkisser, you are not stop! (fires a two Ki blast at Dr. Frogkisser and Nelson III) (Nelson and Nelson II stomp on Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7, revolted repeatily) Swampfire (Ren 10): OK! Which supervillain wants to get blisters? (Gets shot in the arm and the arm falls off) WHO DID THAT? (Mr. Pink flies above in the air) Mr. Pink: Hey, Ren, how about me? Swampfire (Ren 10): MR. PINK! Oh, it's on. (Fires at Mr. Pink's rocket) Mr. Pink: (Misses the fire blast) Oh, it's on! It is the landed for the Spirited Atealan forms of Viva/Future Atealan forms of Vivas. Spirited Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): You are both. Future Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Fusion X and Y): You don't have we know. Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I don't know. Verna: Wow! This is hectic... we got to fight, too. Uncle Will: Well... (Gets out three giant space lasers) Let's have some fun, then. Verna and Sam: SWEET! (Both grabs a space laser) (Uncle Will, Verna, and Sam all run off) (Lyn, Liam, and Kristen as Whitewash dive behind some cover) Liam: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Lyn: YOU THINK I KNOW? Whitewash: (whimpers) Lyn: (to Kristen) Don't just sit there, go kick some butt! (pushes her out) Whitewash: (sees FrostDragon getting pummled by Nelson and Nelson II) I'm coming! (She runs over and punches Nelson II in the eye. Nelson grabs her with his tongue and throws her across the room right into Draco, knocking him pretty good in the snout. Doesn't take him down, but certainly ticks him off. He starts chasing her around through the mob.) Verna: (Sees the whole Nelson thing before her eyes) Did you see what just happened? Sam: Nope... (Dr. Frogkisser breaks out of the ice) Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Oh no, it is breaks out! (transforms into Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3) Dr. Frogkisser: OK! WHO JUST DID THAT? (Sees Sam, Verna, and Uncle Will will large space lasers) YOU THREE Uncle Will: Oh no. (Nelson III breaks out of the ice and is about to jump on Sam, Verna, and Will but he saved to kicked by Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9) Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 3, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I can't need to talk. (Swampfire (Ren 10) was about to beat the stuffing out of Mr. Pink) Swampfire (Ren 10): Time to say "bye, bye", Mr. Pink (Swampfire (Ren 10) de-transforms into Ren) Ren: GOD DANGIT! Mr. Pink: (Gets back up) Bye, bye. (Gets tons of lasers out at Ren) Ren: Son of a fudgenut (Runs away) Salts and Qualsir appear. Salts:NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Where are we now? Qualsir: Probably some crossover again. Salts: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Not another. I hope it's not like that stupid music one. I hated that one. Ben (BTO): That's just because you were making a total fool of yourself. Kevin (BTO): Yeah, you look hilarious in a tutu. Salts: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Salts and Qualsir charge BTO Ben and Co. Ben (BTO): *transform* PARADOXICLEAN! *shoots oxiclean at Salts and Qulasir, sending them flying* In your face! Shade: Conteram! (the ceiling falls down on Wrath and Greed) So, what dayya say for ya self? Wrath: Actually, it's you who is going down! Greed! (Greed creates a hole in Azmuth's lab) Then, Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 3) he transforms into Golden Great Ape. Shade: Gashangel! Nemesis! Help me out! Nemesis: (stares into Envy's eyes, Envy breaks down and cries on the floor) That would do. Shade: (tries to bound them) That might do you for good? Can we call it a day and go? Pride: Vhat vis a vinteresting plan! (Pride pushes both Nemesis and Shade to the floor) Fred: I'm gonna look for Azmuth. (transforms) Airdactyl! When Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Golden Great Ape) he explosion and transforms him finishing Super Saiyan 4 after like Vegeta turns into Super Saiyan 4 in GT. Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 4, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (but being charge Ki yellow aura but did after Fred battling) Inbenton: You're not going anywhere! (jumps on Airdactyl's back) Fred as Airdactyl: Get off me, freak! Jenevile shoots a mana blast at Inbenton and he falls to the ground Fred as Airdactyl: (goes into a huge spaceship) This has got to be the place. (reverts back to normal) Spopovich: What're you doing here? Fred: (startled) AHHH!! If you want to stay with me, you'll keep it quiet. Spopovich: Fine by me. Necropolix grabs Fred and Spopovich and takes to the Ultimate Fusion Warrior Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Well, well, what do we have here. Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 4, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (he was landed his Ki yellow aura with middle to Fred and Spopovich) Fred: Where's Azmuth. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. Fred: No problem. (transforms) Gorillaphant! (charges at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Spopovich: Bring it on, freak. (transforms) Waterspout! (shoots water at Ultimate Fusion Warrior's face) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That didn't even hurt. Blaze: Let's see if you feel this! (shoots fireballs at him) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Blaze and Spopovich) Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 4, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (shouts at about it) You fool! HHHAAA!!! He Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 fires a Angry Kamehameha wave at Ultimate Fusion Warrior but freezes him at Angry Kamehameha was no effect. Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 4, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (reverted back into Super Saiyan) Fred as Gorillaphant: This is gonna be harder than I thought. Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby arrive to help Fred Jaden: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Jordan: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby do the Fusion Dance and turn into Beorden. Beorden: I'm armed and ready. (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior's tentacles and ties them together) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: IRRITATING PEST!! (releases a sonic howl) Beorden: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR, I'M GONNA GO RIGHT DOWN YOU'RE THROAT AND KNIT YOUR INTESTINS INTO A SWEATER!!! When Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 finally transforms into Super Saiyan God form, like Goku in DBZ: Battle of Gods ''with greatly stopping Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, fused with Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): NEVER! He Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God) he Ki crimson aura towards and punching at Ultimate Fusion Warrior when Beorden takes off. (Back in Ohio) Splix: Man there is nothing on TV today! Keith: Why don't you go bowling with me, and my bowling team? Splix: Bowling is stupid. Keith: Fine don't go bowling with us. (Keith leaves the apartment) (On his way to the Bowling Alley he is greeted by a man) Man: Come with me or die. (Ren is running away from Mr. Pink) Ren: COME ON! PIECE OF JUNK WATCH! TURN GREEN! (The Awesomatrix turns green) Sweet! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Oh come on! Future Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X5/Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (Unlatibility: Fusion X and Y/SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Galvan?! Mr. Pink: What the? Where are you? (Looks for Ren) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Wait! Maybe, this isn't such a bad thing. (Mr. Pink goes on the ground) Mr. Pink: Where the fudge are you, Ren? (Grey Matter gets on Mr. Pink's jetpack) Wgat the... Grey Matter: Hmm... I wonder what this those? (Punches and breaks Mr. Pink's jetpack) (Mr. Pink's jetpack malfunctions and sends Mr. Pink high into space, while Grey Matter jumps up time) Grey Matter: Sweet! Future Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X5/Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (Unlatibility: Fusion X and Y/SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (he both transforms into Super Saiyans form) Squidface: Hello, Ren! (Looks down on Grey Matter and prepares to stomp on him) Grey Matter: Aw, fudge! Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Ren! (The Man grabs Keith and they are transported to where Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix crosstime) is) (Keith rolls away, accidentally grabs Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 and Grey Matter (Ren 10), and runs over Squidface) (Back at Splix's Apartment) Splix: Man I'm hungry.Keith make me a Pizza! Right he's not here. (Splix leaves the Apartment) (Squidface is flattened) Man: I'll re-inflate you. Squidface(Re-inflated): Thanks, but I got to go. I have to kill my arch-nemesis, Ren! Man: Well, I'm an evil villain named Rye intent on killing my three arch nemeses! Squidface: Really... well, this looks like the start of a beautiful alliance. Rye: Ok, fine we will team up to kill them! Squidface: Who are you? Grey Matter (Ren 10): What the? (Looks at Keith) Who are you? Keith: Oh um, I'm a guy from a different place or dimension. Grey Matter: Oh you mean like a VILLAIN! (Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 accidentally kicks Keith) Keith: You know I didn't have to save your life. (Back with Splix) Splix: Man this triple-decker baloney and bacon pizza is going to be awesome! Spirited Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Pizza was going awesome! (Necropolix steals his pizza, and almost gets away) Splix: Oh no you don't! Spirited Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Don't worry, Splix. I want to save the Pizza! ''The villains of Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion are teaming up against Kevin, Rocket, Sharpoint, Tom, and Billy. Jetter: Face floods! (shoots water everywhere) Burning Aqua: (controls the water and makes a whirlpool) Kevin: Help! I'm getting sucked in! (falls into whirlpool) Billy: You can't have a whirlpool on the ground. Kevin fell through the hole. Billy: Apparently, you can. (mutates and starts helping Kevin) Elsewhere........ Evan: I'm still stuck! Finder: Working on it! Finder was shooting a laser at Carly's Goop arm. Then, it cut. Evan: Let's get it on! Evan made a tractor, then started driving over villains. Then, Finn turned into Brainstorm and put the Finn 10: Fusion and Evan Billion villains in a large forcefield. Momp was shooting a laser to try to break out. (Grey Matter (Ren 10) was sitting with Keith when he de-transformed back into Ren) Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): What is not Viva ELITE Accident! Ren: Thanks for the help, Keith, but I think I can handle this war (Starts to run off) (Keith chases him and catches up) Keith: Um no you can't, and are you from a different dimension? Ren: Another dimension? I guess so. Hey, you want to work together to beat up Squidface. Keith: Sure. (They shake hands and it cuts to Splix) Spirited Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Get out! (uses Heavy Finish at Necropolix but stupossed) Stick Head: I'm going to beat your butt! Necroplix: Try, but your little stick like body is too weak! Stick Head: Your right! Spirited Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (turns to Viva Accident Mode) What? Stick Head: What! Two revolting Spirited Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 and Stick Head was a fusion and become to fusion into any Revolted form. Revolted Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I am Revolted! Splix have one only left the alien. Now, fight me! (Back with the Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Blaze: Give up! You're outnumbered! Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, fused with Galvanic Mechamorph Revolted Perodua Alza Advanced Version, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Goku was dis- What! Blaze: What! Two revolting Spirited Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God) and Blaze was a fusion and become to fusion into any Revolted form. Revolted Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I am Revolted! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That is true, but you are clearly outmatched. The Kings of the Heavens arrive Carnosor: From the looks of it, I'd say you're the bad guy, and you know what we do to bad guys. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I'll send you back where you came from! (uses reality warping and the sends the Kings of the Heavens back to the Heavens) Revolted Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): NO! Jenevile: Need a little help? (traps Ultimate Fusion Warrior in a mana sphere) Fred: Thanks (transforms) Boulder! (goes Atomic) Atomic Boulder!! Now we're talking!! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You still won't be able to stop me. Bellum: Now, this is the one we are looking for? THE ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR? Shade: I believe so. Bellum: Let's kick his butt! Jake: Oh, sweet! I always wanted to kick a giant-Fusion-Guy-Weirdo-Tentacles-Whatever guy! (transforms into Skyscraper) Skyscraper! (fights Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe! (zaps Skyscraper) Jake (back as a human): Oh snap... I broke the Primatrix... Again... Azmuth is going to kill me! Revolted Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (flying towards and Ultimate Fusion Warrior fires a sonic howl but he no effect is Super Saiyan God) Ugh... It's was hurt. Fred: Not if he kills you first! Jake: Well, you are right... Revolted Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I want don't you kills touch waiting me! If only that Perodua Alza Advanced Version in 45 minutes to defused! Jack: Stop talking, guys! We have a more important thing on our hands! (transforms into Echo Echo) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe... Foolish children (destroys all Echo Echo clones) Jack as Echo Echo: Glad I keep a spare! (turns back into a human) Revolted Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): This battle will not be done with mercy. He's gonna bury us alive and dance on our graves! Omniaxur: Not if you try and stop him! Perodua Viva, now! Revolted Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan God, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Fine! (fires a ki ball at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (turns intangible and the ki ball goes through him) (Back to Squidface and Rye) Rye: I'm telling you were lost! Squidface: Just because we are in the middle of a desert does not mean we are lost! (Back to Splix Again) (Revolted Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 attacked Necroplix, but he absorbed the powers of Werewolf, and he was removed from the playlist by Splix) Revolted Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Well ya know what? Your due for an awesome smack down! Some other time though. (When Revolted Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 also turns into Super Saiyan, he bypasses Super Saiyan 2 he turns into Super Saiyan 3 twice) Revolted Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan 3, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (electricity was weakened) Arrrrggghhhh!!! (Back at Ren/Keith) Ren: Hmm... Keith, I don't know where Squidface is? Keith: I think I see something (Ren and Keith see Verna, Sam, Uncle Will, and Kristen running away from Dr. Frogkisser and his three Nelsons) Dr. Frogkisser: DESTROY THEM, NELSONS! Ren: OK! Now, this is going to be fun! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Big Chill) Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (Super Saiyan, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Necrofriggian? Two revolting Spirited Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 and Big Chill was a fusion and become to fusion into any Revolted form. Dr. Frogkisser: Well... Ren... looks like we met again... (Revolted Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 freezes Dr. Frogkisser and the three Nelsons) Sam: Well, that was a little too easy! (Back to Fred) TBC... Category:Enormous Crossover movies